mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
|grzywa = |sierść = |znaczek = 50px|Różowa sześcioramienna duża gwiazda otoczona małymi białymi gwiazdkami|link= |głos = Magdalena Krylik-Gruziel}} Twilight Sparkle — jednorożec, jedna z głównych postaci serialu, wierna uczennica Księżniczki Celestii. Siostra Shining Armora i szwagierka Księżniczki Cadance. Wyróżnia się nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i wiedzą magiczną. Urodzona w Canterlocie, pracuje jako bibliotekarka w Ponyville wraz ze swym asystentem, smokiem Spike'iem. Reprezentuje Klejnot Magii. Jej pupilem jest sowa o imieniu Sowalicja. Opuściła Canterlot już w pierwszym odcinku serialu. Powstawanie thumb|left|152pxLauren Faust stworzyła Twilight Sparkle na wzór kucyka o imieniu Twilight, który pojawił się w pilotowym odcinku Rescue at Midnight Castle, z 1984 roku. Kolory Twilight Sparkle były wzorowane na kucyku Twilight Twinkle, który miał jednak odrobinę inną grzywę i ogon. Kucyki pierwszej generacji - Twilight i Twilight Twinkle porafiły się teleportować i uwielbiały oglądanie świetlików. Twilight Sparkle ma cechy obu tych kucyków. Posiada również wyjątkowo rozwinięte zdolności magiczne. Przedstawienie 'Osobowość' 'Towarzyskość' W pierwszym odcinku, pierwszej serii Twilight Sparkle zostaje ukazana jako zawzięta uczennica, studiująca nawet w czasie wakacji. Specjalnie unika innych kucyków, które starają się zaprosić ją na przyjęcie, twierdząc, że los Equestri i powrót Księżniczki Luny jest dużo ważniejszy. Kiedy z polecenia Księżniczki Celesti zaczyna nadzorować przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca, które ma odbyć się w Ponyville, wciąż stara się unikać innych i skupia się na nauce i swoich obowiązkach. Kiedy Księżniczka Luna pojawia się w miasteczku, Twilight upiera się, że sama sobie z nią poradzi, jednak kiedy dostrzega ile jej nowi przyjaciele są wstanie dla niej zrobić, postanawia skorzystać z ich pomocy i uratować krainę przed wieczną nocą. Po wszystkim, Twilight mówi Księżniczce Celestii, że chciałaby zamieszkać w Ponyville ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, a Księżniczka proponuje jej aby studiowała 'magię przyjaźni' i informowała ją o rzeczach, których się nauczyła. Twilight na krótko traci wiarę w przyjaźń w The Return of Harmony Part 1 i Part 2. Księżniczka Celestia wzywa do zamku kucyki władające klejnotami harmonii, aby pokonały Discorda i uchroniły Equestrię przed chaosem i niezgodą. On zamyka je w zamkowym labiryncie i przy pomocy magii sprawia, że przyjaciółki Twilight zachowują się przeciwnie niż zazwyczaj. W ciągu tych dwóch odcinków ich postawa do przyjaźni udziela się również Twilight, która planuje nawet wyjechanie z Ponyville. Kiedy Celestia odsyła do niej wszystkie jej raporty na temat przyjaźni, Twilight postanawia jednak odzyskać przyjaciół. Kiedy udaje jej się przywrócić je do pierwotnego stanu, przy pomocy klejnotów harmonii pokonują Discorda i ratują krainę. 'Temperament' thumb|leftW odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Twilight denerwuje się, że przepowiednie Pinkie Pie się sprawdzają. Kiedy po ataku hydry, Pinkie zapowiada, że wydarzy się coś jeszcze "większego", Twilight wybucha gniewem, jej oczy robią się czerwone, a grzywa płonie. Po ataku złości kucyk zmęczony (i lekko zwęglony) opada na ziemię. Kiedy w odcinku "Rój stulecia" nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli i wydaje się, że Księżniczka Celestia przyjedzie do zrujnowanego Ponyville, Twilight załamuje się i niedorzecznie sugeruje zbudowanie dokładnej repliki miasteczka, w ostatnich sekundach przed przybyciem Księżniczki. Bardzo denerwuje się również, kiedy Fluttershy zabiera feniksa Księżniczki - Philomeenę. Wydaje jej się, że Celestia będzie tak zła, że wygna je z miasta, jednak kiedy Księżniczka odzyskuje swojego pupila wydaje się być rozbawiona całą zaistniałą sytuacją. Jej przyjaciele nie donoszą na siebie, a Twilight potrafi dochować tajemnicy, co udowodniła w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy", gdzie pod czujnym okiem Pinkie Pie, utrzymywała zarówno sekrety Rarity jak i Fluttershy. Chociaż pod koniec odcinka wygadała tajemnicę Spike'a, dotyczącą jego uczucia do Rarity, co spotkało się z głęboką dezaprobatą Pinkie, smok wybaczył jej, a Twilight zrozumiała, że źle postąpiła. Podczas odcinka "Lesson Zero" Twilight jest bardzo niespokojna i nadpobudliwa, na siłę stara się znaleźć coś na temat przyjaźni, co mogła by opisać Księżniczce. W pewnym momencie odcinka Twilight zbliża się do Znaczkowej Ligii, teleportując się do wnętrza ich piłki i rozrywając ją na strzępy. Potem, podczas przedstawiania im swojego pluszaka Smarty Pants, cały czas szlifuje zęby, okazując im zniecierpliwienie i agresywność. 'Pilność' Przed przyjazdem do Ponyville Twilight zawsze przekładała naukę nad życie towarzyskie, co pozwoliło jej odkryć powrót Księżniczki Luny, oraz pomogło w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Nawet po przybyciu do miasteczka i znalezieniu prawdziwych przyjaciół, ciągle pilnie studiowała. thumbNa początku odcinka "Sposób na gryfa", Twilight czyta swoją książkę, kiedy wpada do niej Pinkie Pie, w drodze na spotkanie z Rainbow Dash; Twilight stara się słuchać tego co mówi do niej Pinkie, odpowiadając jej poważnym tonem "uh-huh", jednak wciąż zajęta jest czytaniem. Podobnie jest w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór", kiedy Pinkie mówi coś entuzjastycznie do Twilight, a ta nawet jej nie słucha, starając się skoncentrować na nowym zaklęciu. Twilight udowadnia nam swoje uzależnienie od książek, kiedy na swojej pierwszej piżamowej imprezie z udziałem Applejack i Rarity, korzysta z porad zamieszczonych w książce "Dziewczyńskie wieczory. Wszystko co zawsze chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać" i nie robi nic, czego by w niej nie opisano. Kiedy wielkie drzewo zwala się na jej dom, a Rarity i Applejack próbują je usunąć, Twilight szuka odpowiedzi w książce. Z drugiej strony jej uzależnienie od książek bywa przydatne. Kiedy postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu spadających liści, Applejack i Rainbow Dash wyśmiewają ją, że nigdy biegania nie uprawiała, tylko dużo o nim czytała. Twilight udaje się pokonać obie przyjaciółki, dobiegając do mety jako piąta. Uczyniła to dzięki stosowaniu rad z książek. Zamiłowanie do nauki Twilight Sparkle, jest czasem większe niż jej asystent, Spike może udźwignąć. Skarży się na nie w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", kiedy zarzuca jej, że przez nią nie może iść na przyjęcie, a w odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" usypia w czasie pisania listu do księżniczki. 'Sceptycyzm' Twilight nie przejmuje się przesądami i nie wierzy w nic, co nie zostałoby, w sposób naukowy, wyjaśnione. Pokazuje nam swój sceptycyzm na początku odcinka "Końska plotka". Podczas gdy jej przyjaciele są przekonani, że Zekora to zła czarownica, ona i Apple Bloom nie dowierzają i starają się całą zaistniałą sytuację jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. Później, kiedy "dowody" wskazują na to, że Zekora zamierza zjeść Apple Bloom, Twilight odrzuca na bok swoje przekonania i również posądza zebrę o złe zamiary. Na końcu okazało się, że Zekora przygotowywała tylko napar, który miał pomóc kucykom w pozbyciu się dolegliwości, nabytych po dotknięciu niebieskich kwiatów, zwanych "Czarci żart". Podobna sytuacja zaistniała w odcinku "Różowa intuicja", kiedy Twilight bardzo długo nie chciała uwierzyć, że Pinkie Pie potrafi przewidywać co się wydarzy, jednak w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że chociaż nie da się tego wyjaśnić, to się dzieje i trzeba to zaakceptować. 'Pokora' Pomimo swojej wielkiej mocy, Twilight pozostaje niezwykle skromna. Nie chce przyćmić swoich przyjaciół i chwalić się talentem ( chociaż na końcu odcinka "Chwalipięta" przyznaje, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym jednorożcem w Ponyville ). 'Umiejętności' 'Magia' Twilight Sparkle posiada niezwykle imponujące zdolności magiczne, na których studiowanie poświęca prawie cały czas wolny. Spike, w odcinku "Chwalipięta" nazywa Twilight najbardziej uzdolnionym jednorożcem w Ponyville, a Księżniczka Celestia wspomina o jej niezwykłej mocy w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Magia jednorożców wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Twilight wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Różowa intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Znaczkowa Liga". Niemniej jednak, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, przemienia myszy w konie, czy naprawia walącą się tamę ("Sezon na jabłka", "Niezapomniany wieczór", "The Mysterious Mare Do Well"). thumb|leftJak bardzo utalentowana by nie była, czasem zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" rzuca zaklęcie na parasprajty, aby te przestały wyjadać jedzenie mieszkańcom. Wtedy owady odkładają na bok żywność i zabierają się za zjadanie wszelkich innych przedmiotów, np: stołów, czy budynków. Kiedy w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do nadejścia wiosny na farmie Sweet Apple, ożywia pług, aby ułatwić sobie pracę. Niestety traci kontrolę nad maszyną, która sieje zniszczenia na polach. Twilight Sparkle posiada zdolność do teleportacji, która była też popularna wśród jednorożców poprzedniej generacji. Pierwszy raz teleportuje się w "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2", kiedy znika razem z klejnotami harmonii zabranymi przez Lunę. Teleportuje się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Applejack, a także aby uciec wraz z Spike'iem od goniących za nią kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka", "Biletomistrzyni"). Teleportuje się wiele razy w odc. "Lesson Zero", pozornie bez większego wysiłku. Twilight wykorzystuje różne zaklęcia, między innymi: *"Zaklęcie 16", którego Twilight używa aby wiatr uśpił małą niedźwiedzicę kołysanką ("Chwalipięta"). *"Zaklęcie 25": Na twarzach Spike'a, Snipsa i Snails'a rosną wąsy ("Chwalipięta"). *Tworzy przelotne znaczki na boku Apple Bloom w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga". *"Zaklęcie ożywienia", używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", aby wprawić w ruch swój pług. *Zamienia skały, liście i gałęzie na strój formalny ("Różowa intuicja"). *Pozwala nie-pegazom chodzić po chmurach oraz wyczarowuje skrzydła dla Rarity w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Wykrywa kamienie szlachetne w odcinku "Kucyki i psy", "kopiując" zaklęcie Rarity. *Doprowadza do wylęgu smoka w odcinku"Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". *Zamienia jabłko w karocę oraz myszy w konie ("Niezapomniany wieczór"). *"Memory spell", które przywraca jej przyjaciółki do pierwotnego stanu, w "The Return of Harmony Part 2" *"Want it, Need it spell", które sprawia, że dany obiekt jest pożądany przez każdego, kto na niego spojrzy. W pierwszym sezonie jej róg świecił zazwyczaj białym lub jasno-fioletowym blaskiem, a czarowanie obiekty białym, fioletowym lub purpurowym. Począwszy od trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu, magia Twilight jest przedstawiana za pomocą jasnego blasku koloru magneta. 'Organizacja' Umiejętności organizacyjne Twilight są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. W odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" koordynuje pracę wszystkich zespołów, czyniąc je wydajniejszymi, co pozwala na powitanie wiosny na czas, pierwszy raz od wielu lat. Burmistrz Ponyville jest tak zachwycona, że mianuje Twilight oficjalnym organizatorem wszystkich grup kucyków, na przyszłe lata. Ponad to Twilight otrzymuje specjalną kamizelkę w kolorach reprezentujących wszystkie grupy. thumb|Specjalna kamizelka Twilight SparkleKiedy smoczy dym pokrywa całą Equestrię w odcinku "Wyjście smoka" , Twilight informuje kucyki w Ponyville o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie i organizuje grupę, która ma za zadanie wysiedlić smoka z krainy. Do grupy należą ona i jej przyjaciółki. Kiedy Fluttershy boi się i mówi, że nie da rady iść, Twilight motywuje ją do działania i oznajmia, że bez jej ręki do zwierząt nie uda im się udobruchać smoka. Pomimo to, Twilight często ma problemy ze znalezieniem książki, nawet jeśli są one poukładane alfabetycznie na półkach. Możemy to zauważyć w wielu odcinkach. 'Historia' 'Znaczek' thumb|186px|Twilight jako mały kucyk Jako młody kucyk Twilight była świadkiem ceremonii, podczas, której Księżniczka Celestia unosi słońce. To wydarzenie wywarło na niej tak duży wpływ, że postanowiła zacząć studiować magię. Następnie rodzice zapisali ją do szkoły Księżniczki Celesti, ale by się do niej dostać, Twilight musithumb|left|158px|Rodzice Twilight Sparkleała najpierw zdać egzamin wstępny, który polagał na doprowadzeniu smoczego jajka do wyklucia. Twilight próbowała to zrobić, ale bez skutku. Wtem nastąpił jednak wybuch, który wyzwolił w młodej adeptce magii jej ukrytą moc, powodując tym samym wyklucie jajka, ale i urośnięcie smoka do niebotycznych rozmiarów oraz zamienienie rodziców Twilight w kaktusy. Na miejsce na szczęście przybywa Celestia i pomaga Twilight zapanować nad tym wszystkim. Księżniczka, stwierdza, iż panna Sparkle ma niezwykły talent i proponuje by została jej osobistą uczennicą. Nasza bohaterka jest wręcz wniebowzięta. W taki oto sposób zdobywa swój uroczy znaczek. 'Shining Armor' thumbJest jej starszym bratem, kapitanem straży królewskiej w Canterlocie. Jest bardzo związany ze swoją młodszą siostrą, a ich zażyłe relacje najlepiej przedstawia piosenka z odcinka "A Canterlot Wedding" - B.B.B.F.F.". Shining Armor poprosił również Twilight aby była jego dróżką w czasie jego ślubu. Twilight bardzo troszczy się o swojego brata i jako jedyna zauważyła dzwine zachowanie Księżniczki Cadance, co uchroniło Shining Armora przed ożenieniem się z Królową Chrysalis, oraz uratowało całą Equestrię. 'Canterlot' Pierwszy raz widzimy Twilight Sparkle w Canterlocie, gdzie odkrywa powrót Księżniczki Luny. Mieszka w domu pełnym książek (lub tak jak w Ponyville - w bibliotece), gdzie szczyci się byciem najzdolniejszą uczennicą Księżniczki Celesti. Została zaproszona na przyjęcie przez znajome kucyki jednak zignorowała jej i pobiegła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o klejnotach harmonii. Później została wysłana do Ponyville, aby nadzorować przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca, gdzie została już na stałe. 'Ponyville' Twilight przybywa do Ponyville już w pierwszym odcinku, pierwszego sezonu, gdzie poznaje swoje przyszłe, najlepsze przyjaciółki: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. Szybko dowiaduje się o umiejętnościach swoich nowych znajomych: podziwia szybkość z jaką Rainbow Dash wyczyściła niebo, piękne dekoracje wykonane przez Rarity oraz ptasi chór, szkolony przez Fluttershy. Dużo mniej zachwyciła się nadmierną gościnnością Applejack, a gadatliwość Pinkie oraz przyjęcie, które dla niej zorganizowała dość mocno ją zdenerwowało i zirytowało. Rarity również jej podpadła, kiedy przeprowadzała na niej metamorfozy. W trakcie trwania serii, w Ponyville przeżywa całą masę przygód, które dzieli ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wystąpienia Galeria de:Twilight Sparkle en:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle no:Twilight Sparkle sv:Twilight Sparkle Kategoria:Jednorożce